Biana the Matchmaker!
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Biana has had enough with Spohie's and Keefe's denial. Get ready for serious fluff and humor. Hope y'all enjoy. (A few NightFall Spoilers, mostly medium ones.)
1. Interference

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECCA! BTW, Becca is one of my BFFs and is a big fan of KOTLC. She ships FOster-Keefe so I decided to wrt=ite her a nice fluffy Foster-Keefe story. There will be more chapters, don't worry._**

 _ **-Amy**_

 _ **Biana POV**_

Do you know the feeling when you're waiting for something to happen, but it's just taking forever?

Or when you're waiting for Fitz to finish getting ready?

Yeah. I can't stand that feeling.

You see… I've been waiting forever for Keefe and Sophie to finally realize their feelings for eachother.

It was literally killing me, so I had no choice but to interfere. I mean, they don't call me Biana the Matchmaker for nothing.

I had this plan on how to get them to confess and I will shamelessly admit that it didn't go exactly as I planned, but it wasn't bad.

I initiated step one a few weeks ago on a sunny, cool Sunday.

…

"Hey Biana! Are you ready to go to Atlantis?" Sophie called on me on her imparter.

I put on a look of surprise. Then, a look of guilt.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sophie exclaimed.

I nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" I exclaimed.

Sophie sighed. "I can't believe I got dressed up for you to blow me off."

I could see her eyeshadow, which renewed my stamina.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I cried before taking off.

I quickly ran downstairs to where my brother and Keefe were eating mallowmelt.

I vanished before stealing Keefe's plate and the rest of mallowmelt.

"Hey! Give it back!" He shouted, knowing fully well that I was the thief.

I let the invisibility fall and smirked.

"For a price." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I promised Sophie that I would go with her to Atlantis, buuuuttttt I completely forgot about it and made some other plans that I can't cancel."

"Get to the point." Keefe growled.

"I need you to go with her." I said.

Keefe looked at me and I flashed a big grin with hope in my eyes. He sighed and I smirked.

"Fine. When is it?" He asked.

"Now." I answered.

Keefe shot me a dirty look.

"You make me two more batches of mallowmelt."

"Deal. Now hurry before Sophie kills me." I said before herding him out. I gave him a crystal fixed with on the facet that led to Sophie's room. When he was gone I sighed inr relief. That had gone pretty well, right?

"What are you up to?" Fitz asked me.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" I asked.

Fitz just shook his head.

"Does Sophie know you sent Keefe?"

"Shoot!" I shouted before racing to my room to tell Sophie.

"Find Sophie Foster."

"Yes Biana?"

"Just to let me know I-"

Sophie screamed.

"Why in the world is Keefe in my room?"

"I… uh… sent Keefe to replace me?" I replied.

"Hey Foster." Keefe said.

"Bye Sophie!"

"Nope! Don't you dare ha-"

I disconnected the call before she had the chance to murder me.

I got out another crystal and found the correct facet.

"I'll see you there, Sophie, but you won't see me."


	2. Slurps and Burps

**So… I'm going to do a chapter in Sophie/Keefe's POV and then one in Biana's. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. BTW, Becca read the first chapter and loved it. Again. THANK YOU!**

 _ **Sophie POV**_

"Nope! Don't you dare hang up on me! She hang up on me. Brilliant. I'm so gonna kill her when I se-"

"Woah there Foster! Those are some serious vibes. Lay off on the killing a bit. Besides, I hear you were needing someone to accompany you on a trip to Atlantis. They said that Gigantor wasn't cutting it."

"Nah! It's fine. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

"Not even a smile? Wow. Someone's in a bad mood. I would know and going to Atlantis with the Mysterious Ms. F is _way_ better than beating Fitz in one-on-one bramble. Again."

"Fine. Let's go." I sighed. Keefe jumped with joy. He followed me outside to a cliff.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Oooh! Is Foster going to teleport us there?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. Now focus." I said, grabbing his hand. We ran off the cliff and jumped.

To be a little evil, I waited until the last possible moment to teleport us there.

"FOSTER! THE GROUND IS WAY TOO CLOSE!" Keefe yelled. I smirked.

"SERIOUSLY! HURRY UP!"

"Fine." I said and soon we were in front of the original Nightfall.

"Well that brings back old memories. Memories of a bunch of almost-deaths and working for the Black Swan."

"Keefe. It was only a month ago."

"Yeah. But still…"

"Whatever. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about… Slurps and Burps?"

"There's a Slurps and Burps here?"

"They opened one while we were living with the Black Swan. Didn't Dex tell you?"

"Nope. I'll ask him about it later."

"Good. Now let's go!"

I groaned, but let him lead me to Kesler's shop.

"Ahhh! Sophie! What a nice surprise! And Keefe? Are you here for more Balding elixirs? I think you brought them all, last time." Kesler greeted us. I wasn't one bit surprised on Keefe's prior purchase. It sounded just like him.

"Hi Kesler! I didn't know you had opened a shop in Atlantis." I said.

"Well, I decided that the stuffy nobles in Atlantis needed a little weird in their lives."

"Are you sure you don't have anymore balding elixirs?" Keefe interrupted.

"Sorry Keefe, but you bought them all."

"Awww… I already used them all on my father. Of course he had an antidote, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad to hear it. Actually, I have a new product that you can test on someone."

I blanched.

"Hold up! Are you encouraging him? He already spends all day plotting pranks. Next thing you know, he'll be pranking you."

Keefe glared at me and i gave him a sweet smile. For some reason, Kesler had a weird look in his eyes.

"I guess you're right… But his pranks are harmless and I can get really good feedback on my newest elixirs."

"But still!"

"Oh Sophie! Are you afraid I'll prank you?" Keefe cut in.

"Nope. You know I'll inflict on you, teleport you to the Forbidden Cities and leave you stranded there if you do." I said, once again smiling sweetly.

Kesler whistled.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Kesler commented.

"Yeah. Foster s pretty ruthless. You should've seen what she did to me that day we crossed paths inside the Lodestone mirror. I could barely function." Keefe joked.

We all went silent for a moment.

"Keefe. You know I had no choice. You had joined the Neverseen and they were about to kill us. You do know that I didn't mean it, right?" I asked.

Keefe's face softened.

"Of course I do. I was an idiot back then. I should have never put you through that choice."

 **(AWWWW)**

The moment turned awkward before someone else came barging in.

"Hey dad! Guess what I found?" Dex's voice trailed off after he saw me, eyes filled with anger.

"Hi Sophie! NicetoseeyouIgottagobye!" He said before abruptly turning back the way he came.

"Uh uh!" I shouted before using my telekinesis to drag him back. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Weelll… there was the new treaty being made and then Mr. Forkle died. Well… sorta, but anyways after the kiss, we never exactly got back on terms and I didn't really see you anymore and I guess I just never had a chance. Sorry?"

Kesler froze.

"What about this kiss I hear? Did you know Keefe?"

"Uhhh… Gottagobye!" All three of us shouted before running out of the store.

"Those kids…" Kesler muttered.

Dex and I made our separate ways and I decided to pick the next place Keefe and I'd go to next.


	3. He's Good!

**Here's Biana's view. Maybe a little traumatic history. Maybe not. Thanks for all the reviews again! Becca is loving me right now.**

 **Ch. 3**

 **Biana POV**

I spotted them the moment I heard a loud thunderclap. I'm pretty sure half of the elves walking about yelped in surprise. I mean, it's not everyday two elves fall out of the sky.

Anyways, I vanished and quietly followed them through the streets.

I saw Keefe tugging Sophie excitedly somewhere. Was he gonna propose? I sure hoped he did.

I let out a sigh of disappointment when they neared Kesler's new shop. Sophie looked a bit angry. I really hoped it wasn't because of me.

I stepped on a pebble, sending it skidding in the future couple's direction. _Oh Shoonuggets!_ I thought. If Sophie found out this early in the game, I'd be a dead elf for sure.

Luckily, they were too engrossed in their conversation, they didn't even notice it.

They entered the shop and I quickly followed, not wanting to get stuck outside.

Kesler and Keefe made some pleasant chatter about pranking people until Sophie cut in, reprimanding Kesler for encouraging Keefe. That girl sure is feisty. A perfect match for Keefe in my opinion.

Keefe's glare made me want to laugh. And then Sophie's smile! They were lowkey FLIRTING!

How did nobody see it? I change my prior statement.

KESLER shipped them. Maybe he could lend me some elixirs to get them kickstarted.

An awkward silence brought me out of my matchmaking. What did Keefe do now?

Suddenly, Dex burst in. He's such a sweet boy. BAD BIANA! NO! FOCUS ON SOKEEFE!

Then, he tried to leave, but Sophie dragged him back and interogated him. It was so funny to watch.

Dex broke after 1 question. Unfortunately, the kiss came up and I wanted to murder Dex right there on the spot.

Thank Vackar that Kesler made them run away. Soon, Sophie was off, dragging a whining Keefe behind her. It looked like they were gonna visit Rosilda's.

Of course, I had to visit Kesler for an enhanced hearing elixir. How else wa I gonna catch all this juicy convo?

Suddenly, my imparter rang. **(Does it ring or do something else?)** It was Fitz. Oh Poo.

"Hello Fitz!" I said in my sweetest and most innocent voice.

"Biana? Where are you?"

Shoot. I was invisible.

"RIght here, Wonderboy." i said, reappearing.

"Why were you invisible?"

Darn he's good.

"Oh! For no reason. Just wanted some practice."

"In Atlantis?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else because you had to blow Sophie off? Wait! Isn't she in Atlantis?"

Sugar honey ice tea, he's good.

"Yeah, about that. They cancelled on me, so… I decided to refresh my hair elixirs."

"Biana Stella Vackar! Are you trying to be a matchmaker?"

Holy Cow! He's too good.

"No! Why would I do that? I learned my lesson last time. Gtg, bye." I hang up.

Last time I tried to do this, it didn't end up so well. But I was way younger back then and I know that Keefe and Sophie are meant to be.

And with the right push, what could go wrong?


	4. Almost Cute Ewww!

**Sophie POV**

"Why are we going to Rosilda's?" Keefe whined.

"Because I want to." Sophie said, exasperated.

"But it's for girls only."

"You wanted to tag along, so you're welcome to leave anytime you'd like."

Keefe quickly shook his head and remained quiet for the rest of the way. But, I couldn't bear the silence.

"How's Ro?" I asked.

"Not bad. I'm just lucky that she doesn't have to follow me everywhere anymore with my mom gone."

"Awww… I really missed her. She was the only one who could prevent you from pranking everyone."

"Thank goodness she's on a break right now."

"Where is she?"

"Trashing all the new stuff my dad brought to Candleshade. She's really enjoying it and so am I."

"Keefe!" I exclaimed, stopping abruptly.

"Oof!" Keefe rammed into me.

"We can't go to Rosilda's without stopping at my mom's new bakery!"

I could've sworn the Keefe started to drool a bit.

"Your mom's mallowmelt is to die for. Please! Lead the way!"

I smirked to myself. It was too easy to control Keefe.

As I walked in, my mom smiled at us. We've really grown close over the past month.

"Hey Sophie! Hey Keefe! What would you like today?"

"Hey mom we'd like so-

"Lots and lots of mallowmelt." Keefe said. I rolled my eyes.

"And-"

"Custard Bursts!"

Edaline smiled as I glared at Keefe.

"Okay. Is that all, Sophie?"

I nodded. I payed and sat down with Keefe. We ate in silence until Keefe shrieked.

"Did you take my mallowmelt?"

"What? No!" I said.

"But it was right here! You're the only one who could possibly take it. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Biana Brooke Vackar." He said, emphasizing each word.

"She had somewhere important to go. How could she possibly be here?"

"You're right. But then who ate it?"

"You probably did." That's when I noticed that Rosilda's was closing very soon.

"Oh my gosh! Rosilda's is about to close! We need to hurry!" I exclaimed.

Keefe pouted. he almost looked cute. ALMOST! Ugh! How could I even- NO. I shouldn't allow these thoughts in my head.

We ran to the store with 30 minutes to spare.

"So.. Foster? What are we doing here?" Keefe asked.

"I need to get some new tunics for next week." I said.

"Why?"

"Something important." I said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Do I, the might Keef Sencen, get to be enlightened by the Mysterious Ms. F's dangerous and deadly plans?" He asked.

"No." I deadpanned before seeing a decent tunic. It was gray with ruffles. It wasn't bad. Keefe pouted again. And he looked kinds cu-

SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER! YOU SHALL NOT THINK ABOUT KEEFE BEING CUTE. YOU'RE HEART BELONGS TO NO ONE.

I grabbed one and moved to the next rack. Pink with lots of sequins and sparkles? That sounded like something Biana would love. I grabbed one of those too.

Finally, I found a turquoise tunic with gold and silver linings. It was perfect for Linh.

Finally, I grabbed a light purple tunic for me in case Biana got suspicious. I then visited Miss Rosilda.

"Oh! Sophie! Always a pleasure!" She said warmly.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like these, please."

"Okay. All of these are for you?"

"Nope. The pink is for Biana Vacker and the blue is for Linh Song. Please don't tell them. It's a surprise."

"You know the price, kiddo."

I handed her the bag of leftover mallowmelt and custard bursts.

Keefe blanched.

"If Foster bribing someone?" He asked after I finished paying.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I asked, seriously getting annoyed. Maybe I should have left Keefe behind.

"No. I'm just surprised."

"Good. We're going now." I said.

"Where?"

"Home."

"Awwwww…"

"Is it your dad?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"He's still being stuffy and arrogant." Keefe mumbled.

I smacked him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. "I would've helped."

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides, it's not your problem."

"On almost everything the Black Swan has sent us on, I've told you everything. You've risked your life for me, so I'm indebted to you. Hey! Wanna come over?"

Keefe smiled. His first genuine smile that day.

"Sure!"

"Great. Race ya!" I yelled, pulling out my hime crystal.

I managed to get there before him, but I landed outside my house. Of course, he landed in my room.

"Beat ya! You owe me mallowmelt."

I snorted. "Haven't you had enough?"

I really had no idea.

* * *

 **Hello! So... Is Sophie _falling in love_? **

**Anyway! I will be updating pretty soon. Sorry for all my Miraculous LB fans, but I'm working on an awesome Christmas Story. You'll have to wait.**

 **Back to KOTLC...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working n the Biana POV. All suggestions and ideas are welcomed.**

 **Please comment and Review!**

 **I haven't forgotten about you,**

 **AMY**


	5. Rosilda’s

BIANA POV

I felt a bit of pity while Sophie dragged him along. Looks like they were going to Rosilda's. It was the only place that Sophie liked to shop at because they actually carried balck and grey clothing. Ughh.

Suddenly, Sophie stopped and Keefe banged into her. They started to run in another direction. I followed them, confused. Where were they going? Why?

It all made sense when they entered Edaline's new bakery. Her mallowmelt was to die for.

I mean, why else would Keefe start to drool?

Anyway, I followed them into the bakery and was hit with the overwhelming aroma of deliciousness.

It was almost too much to bear. I couldn't buy any without blowing my cover.

Sophie dragged Keefe to a table in a corner as they made small talk.

My stomach growled as I passed the displays of food and I really regretted skipping lunch. The sacrifices I make to help by BFF. I'm such a good friend.

Then the best idea struck me. Why don't I just steal one from the two love birds.

I crept up to their table, praying none of them would sense me or something.

Sophie's arm was blocking me from getting one from her plate, but Keefe's was wide open as he stretched his arms.

I smirked as I saw Sophie staring at him dreamily. I'm surprised that no one noticed how much she started at him.

I snatched one and hid in a booth somewhere close. That's when I heard Keefe shriek in shock.

I snickered. He started blaming Sophie, but then the conversation took a rather nasty turn.

"Biana. Brooke. Vacker." he said with malice. Umm… Deja Vu much?

Then Sophie convinced him otherwise before dragging him out.

Swallowing my last bite, I followed them out to Rosilda's. She entered and immediately picked up a very boring tunic.

Then she took a very pink and sparkly and frilly tunic. That was very unusual. It was so… me.

Finally she decided on a beautiful teal tunic that reminded me of Linh. Something felt off. She loved teal, but not that style of tunic. It was something Linh would wear.

But why would Sophie buy something for Linh and me? She knows we have our trust funds.

Unless… she's planning something.

As she walked up to Rosilda's, I sort of registered that Keefe wasn't there, but I didn't care. The only thing I loved more than matchmaking was gossip. I just had to find out why Sophie was buying those tunics.

She gave Rosilda the tunics and asked her something that made Rosilda give her a look. You know the look. That look.

Well, it went away when Sophie gave her the bag of treats from her mom's bakery.

Rosilda nodded and Sophie smiled as she left.

Unfortunately, the smile dropped when Keefe asked her a question. She gave another look. The look she gave when she was annoyed. Then Keefe said something and they ended up leaping away in a hurry.

I fumbled with my leaping crystal to Havenfield. Of course I brought one. I'm always prepared. You better remember that. I have every single possibility mapped down to the second. And no. I'm not obsessed. Please stop giving me that look. No. Just no. Bye.


	6. Step 3 Initiated

A/N: yeah… um….hi? I guess I'm not dead. (So far) I'm really sorry for not updating, but, man, school is hard. Ballet, school, anime, and piano are the main reasons I have neglected my writing, so please accept my apology. I also have an announcement. This fanfic is no longer dedicated to Becca because she betrayed my whole class. (My class is abnormally small with 4 boys and like 17- err… now 16- girls) Apparently, she really hated us and she left without a word and blocked all of us. So….. yeah. Anyway, enjoy this long overdue chapter.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **2 days later…**

 **Biana POV**

I couldn't believe it! Step one worked! Sophie has started to realize something! I dragged it out of her when I initiated Step 2: The Talk!

She had thought keefe was cute when he pouted!

It was now time to initiate step 3: The Sleepover.

So I got the idea when reading one of Sophie's old books to practice my English.

To start, I invited the whole gang to come over. (Fitz glared at me when I did! Does he know?)

They all said yes, except for Tam, who had something. Oh well. It might be even better! Fitz could have an actual chance with Linh.

Of course, my first priority was SoKeefe. Or Foster-Keefe. Or Keephie. I think SoKeefe is more practical.

Now I had planned a whole series of activities. Truth or Dare was perfect for SoKeefe. 7 Minutes in Heaven was a definite. And then Never Have I… Gosh I could do so much with that game.

And then…

MAKEOVERS! I could literally make everyone fall in love with Sophie. Again. Yeah. I couldn't wait.

Of course, Spin the Bottle, 2 Truths and 1 lie, and Base Quest would make appearances.

Linh and Dex had arrived on time. Together actually, which made me clench my hands. "Hi Dex! Hi Linh! So glad you could make it!" I said, trying to get rid of thoughts of Dex. I had to focus on getting Foster-Keefe to set sail.

As if on cue, the two walked in laughing and snorting.

I dragged Keefe to my interrogation room. Oh he was gonna spill.

KEEFE POV

I was smiling while I was walking down the path to Everglen. The reason why I was smiling was because I was thinking about a certain brown-eyed elf. Suddenly, a large crack sounded and said elf fell from the sky, right on top of me. "Oof!" I said as I hit the ground. The momentum of Sophie's fall caused us to roll several times before we ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Looks like you really fell for me." I teased.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she tried to extract one arm from it's trapped position. "If I had a pillow, I'd through it at your head right now." She retorted. I laughed. "Then it's good that you don't have one." I said. We were finally free. "So I'm assuming that you're here for Biana's "epic" sleepover?" I said, mimicking her voice on thay last part.

Sophie laughed. (Score!).

"You assumed correctly and if I calculated right, my bags should be arriving right… now." Sophie said, pushing me to the ground. Suddenly 3 bags dropped out of the sky and almost landed on the ground hard enough to break anything fragile inside, but Sophie slowed the fall down with her telekinesis.

There's nothing that she can't do.

"Yo! Lovebirds! The sleepover's in here!" Fitz yelled from a window on the 2nd floor.

I blushed slightly, but that was nothing compared to Sophie's face. It was like a tomato.

"You're gonna get it Wonderboy!" She yelled, trying to pick up her bags.

"Relax Soph. Just let me slip him an elixir in his drink. It can be for both of us." I said while I grabbed one of the bags.

"It better be good." She grumbled. As she struggled with the strain of the weight of the two bags.

"Who do you think I am? Of course it will be good."

"Too bad you ran out of the balding elixir." Sophie said.

"You think that is bad?" I asked, aghast. "I've got a slug vomiting one, bug eyes, tounge-twist-"

"What are you doing with your life?" Sophie asked.

"Hey! Maybe I'll just slip you an elixir that will give you Rapunzel hair." I said, joking around.

Sophie laughed. "That would be perfect for Fitz if you pair it with the bug eye one."

I started cracking up as I imagined Fitz looking like that.

Suddenly, before I knew it, we were inside and Biana was dragging me somewhere.

Heaven almighty help me.


End file.
